


【相二相】季夏时雨

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 互不相交的平行线相交了。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎：死神（杀老师）/ 高元寺达也  
> 划线不分左右位。

黑幕倾覆，凉风浮动。  
  
枯黄枝叶落曳无声，厚云间数道电光不时闪烁。  
  
倏而，伴随天崩地裂般震荡心弦的雷鸣，如树根粗壮蜿蜒伸展开的灼光劈开层层叠叠的乌厚云雾，强势迅疾地横跨整片天际。  
  
一道黑影快速穿梭游走过数栋建筑，最终停留在散发沟水恶臭气味的无人小巷中。他背身出口，抬首仰望墙沿趴伏打鼾的流浪猫，好似等待着谁。  
  
黑漆涂刷去除车牌的SUV在暗巷前“呲——”地甩尾停驶，三位西装革履，身材高大健硕的人从车上下来。最后走出车厢的年轻男人粗暴推开眼前两堵肉墙，嘴角叼着的香烟甩地，抬腿鞋跟狠狠碾过，扑灭零星橙红的火光。  
  
手持枪/支，后梳头发顶着复古油头，身上还带有女用香氛气味的年轻男人走进暗巷。  
  
不出所料，瘦削的背影映入他的眼底。  
  
抬臂扣下枪/支的保险栓，对准背影后脑勺的位置，年轻男人扯着嘴角，对仍旧背对他的人放声嘲讽：“鼎鼎大名的死神，原来是个名不其实的草包。”  
  
死神转身，转瞬即逝的闪电映照出他清秀平和的面容。  
  
墙沿上趴伏的流浪猫早已闻声而起，轻轻叫唤一声便几步跳跃离开了这道杀机四起的暗巷。  
  
远处树影摇动，枝叶交错窸窸窣窣作响，禽鸟低走，鸣叫清脆而幽远。  
  
两人相对，彼此距离远不到十米。  
  
黑亮的枪口高举眼前，死神视若无睹。插兜的手抽了出来，他低头剥开五彩斑斓图样的糖衣，将绿色半透明的糖球含入口中。  
  
死神轻松自如的模样惹怒了领头举枪的年轻男人，手筋绷起，他怒吼道：“喂！当我们不存在吗？！”  
  
雷鸣突起，吹拂的风掀起地面的枯叶，席卷空中，轻柔飘远。  
  
死神含着糖球，语调模糊，反问道：“肌肉松弛剂混杂车载香薰的松林香好闻吗？”  
  
他的问话随意，似是在问对面紧绷身体的三人天气如何，全然不觉自己说出的话对于对方来说有多可怖。  
  
“你——”  
  
年轻男人只来得及吐出两声音节，持枪的手不稳颤动，下瞬连带身后站立的人摔倒在地，姿势狼狈。  
  
恼怒与惊惧填满年轻男人的头脑，胸膛气得高高起伏，连勉强支撑起身体的力气都没有，只能侧着脸看死神缓慢走近，轻松夺走他无力松开，已然上膛的枪。  
  
“啊。”  
  
死神面露恍然，危险的随时都能擦枪走火的武器被他挽了个花样，眼眸微眯，眼角带笑说：“艺伎小姐表演的茶道好看吗？真是非常抱歉，茶粉和杯沿也有一些微不足道的，让人手足无力的慢性药粉。”  
  
“沉迷在美人纤细柔荑和香软身躯的田中组组长，原来也会为了捕捉不过小有名气的在下而虚投单子。”枪口轻抵年轻男人的太阳穴，手腕滑动划着圆圈，抬眼扫过另两位倒地后不再挣扎沉默以对的下属，死神歪歪脑袋，又言：“前任组长——你的父亲，怎么会选你这样一个草包顶位？据说他是得脑溢血走的，死不瞑目。你说，是因为知道自己明艳动人有神乐坂玫瑰之称的女人在外的情夫是自己儿子，还是因为自己儿子和隔壁组暗通消息走私货给气得当场升天？我很好奇，请告诉我吧。”  
  
“操、你……”  
  
风更大了，卷起地面环卫工人未来得及扫除的细碎垃圾，飘飘荡荡。  
  
挣扎着说出的话语被风声轻易吞没，年轻男人粗喘着气，浑身颤抖，脸色泛红，不知是被人揭穿事实羞恼还是因此时被动的姿态而愤恨。  
  
或许两者皆有。  
  
年轻男人狼狈不堪的模样逗笑了死神，他不再言语，屈指扣押扳机，子弹脱匣而出。  
  
凉风飕飕，惊雷震响，余声回绕，及时遮盖住了三发连续响起的枪声。暗巷位置偏僻，周围民宅无人居住昏暗一片，便也不怕行人来往碰见这样的场面。  
  
火柴擦墙迸射点点亮光，燃起一撮火苗，死神缓慢脱下手套，动作轻快地把火柴与手套丢掷在脑袋开洞的年轻男人身上，任其火苗逐渐燎燃，焚烧起来。  
  
他掏出小巧老旧的手机发送短信，暖黄的火光映照出柔和的眉眼与唇角不曾褪下的微笑。  
  
发送成功的提示跳出，整部手机便被丢进散发肉香的火堆中，吞没对方瞬间回复的信息。  
  
——非常感谢，尾款已打进您所说的账号。  
  
“真是扎手的一株玫瑰啊。”  
  
感慨的话没入雷鸣声响。  
  
死神扯下领结，解开领口两颗纽扣露出锁骨，外套翻转再穿，又是一副普通上班族的打扮，不复刚才参加晚宴的精贵模样。  
  
跨过静谧无声的地段，身影迈入灯火明亮人声喧嚣，属于普通人的平和世界。  
  
走进24小时便利店，死神轻车熟路绕进货架栏打开冰箱拿了几样东西，给到收银台结账。  
  
收银员一看要埋单的东西，还是拿机器划过条码输入价钱，她无奈耸下肩膀叹气道：“又是饭团和啤酒的搭配啊，神乐先生你这样对身体不好的。”  
  
“佐井太太这话你昨天说过了哦。而且，我也没办法，要在东京买房子，总得平时节俭一些才存得下钱。”  
  
死神耐心听着佐井太太善意的絮叨，露出羞赧的神色，一副被家长语重心长劝说不好意思的孩子样。  
  
“佐井太太，米饭给你带过来了——”头发凌乱的高瘦男孩推门而入，打断佐井太太的长篇大论，他看见收银台前站着的死神，停下话语拘谨地抱着怀里的三花猫羞涩颔首，“不好意思……”  
  
“啊，谢谢达也啦。”佐井太太道出男孩的名字，伸手抱住恹恹的猫咪，向死神说：“之前和你说的这一片有名的草食系帅哥就是他哦。”  
  
“没关系。”  
  
死神职业病般隐晦上下打量了番，确认眼前的男孩只是普通人，身上多处动物脱落的毛发可以想象，他有多喜欢、或是多受动物的喜爱。  
  
高元寺听到佐井太太的话耳尖通红，死神与他不熟没有过分搭腔，只附和道：“很符合呢。”  
  
“他左腿受伤了？”死神看着被佐井太太接过好一顿顺毛爱抚的三花猫，偏头问身旁站着的高元寺。  
  
“诶？”高元寺眨了眨眼，连忙点头道：“嗯，贪玩爬树上不小心摔下来撞伤腿，被我看见就顺手帮忙涂药包扎了。”  
  
死神惊异地扬了扬眉毛，又想高元寺环抱三花猫有意避免不去压到伤腿的举止，也不出奇：“你会是个好医生。”  
  
“谢、谢谢。”  
  
高元寺不好意思地耙拉头发，栗棕的发丝更显蓬松凌乱。  
  
佐井太太一手抱猫一手把食物装袋，死神主动从她手里拿过塑料袋将东西一一放入，看眼收款机上显示的数字，掏出几张纸钞和硬币推了过去。  
  
“先走了。”  
  
死神向高元寺与佐井太太道别，走出便利店就看外头已经下起倾盆大雨，风吹扬起雨水，泼洒各处，噼里啪啦的坠落地面溅起一朵朵透明水花。  
  
“糟糕啊……”  
  
死神叹息，身上这套衣服淋湿就没用了，大价钱缝改的西装不能长时间浸泡水中，着实可惜。  
  
也不想想，一身行头全是雇主赠予的，从头到尾他都不曾花过一分钱。  
  
大雨滂沱，想来会下好一阵子，死神想，走回去吧。  
  
“那、那个，你没带伞的话，要一起走吗？”  
  
身后响起高元寺踌躇结巴的声音，死神眼眸微眯，转身露出浅淡温柔的笑：“好啊，谢谢高元寺さん。”  
  
他的唇形是女孩所艳羡想要拥有的类型，饱满红润，唇角上勾，自带笑意，宛若校园里纯真青涩的男孩，丝毫不像手起刀落、杀人不眨眼的杀手。  
  
清隽五官和通身如风和煦的气质令人无法想象，他是黑暗世界的人眼里一道永远无法抹消的阴影。  
  
自己的姓氏被对方轻缓念出，过近的距离让高元寺闻到他吐息间带着那股清淡的带着甜香的青苹果气味。  
  
真好看……  
  
回神发现自己过分关注对方弯起弧度的唇，高元寺难以自持地羞红了脸，慌乱地拿出伞打开，在彼此间举高，一同走进雨里。


	2. Chapter 2

合门落锁。  
  
屋内陈设杂乱，独身白领居住才会呈现的状态。  
  
清洗池里丢置残留鸡蛋和果酱的餐盘及刀叉，餐桌上还有未来得及放进冰箱的一袋蔬果，贴近床沿的茶几中央有木制圆碗盛装的柑橘，吃完的柑橘外皮被遗忘在台面没有丢掉，过了整个日夜已然褪去水分，宛若一朵枯萎的花干巴巴的展开。  
  
死神脱下被雨水浸湿了半边的衣服，皮带扣处暗藏的机关卸下，抖落几片薄如蝉翼的锋利刀片，指尖轻抠线头缝合的地方，抽出与皮带相同长度的钢丝。  
  
随时间流逝，台面上摆放的零碎物件愈发得多，几乎摆满整张桌子。  
  
脚跟点地，重碾几下，只听一声细不可闻的“喀嚓”响起，抽出鞋跟弹出的微型移动硬盘，随手丢置床上。  
  
已经没用的价格高昂的衣服被死神揉成一团丢到洗衣机里烘干，赤身走进浴室清洗一番，下身围着浴巾湿漉漉走出，拿出已经烘干不成原样的衣服，直接一把火烧毁。  
  
从衣柜拿出衬衫休闲裤套上，赤脚迈过半个屋子坐在床上，始终运行的笔记本搁置在盘起的腿上。  
  
死神十指翻飞在键盘上轻快跳跃，尾款转过十几余个户头，最终拆分金额落进他众多身份之间的其中几个账户中。  
  
几百万轻松到手。  
  
手机铃声在此刻响动，看眼屏幕亮起的来电显示——佐伯克哉，夹耳边划开接通。  
  
他双眼微眯，语气故作严肃，实则唇角上扬眉目含笑：“有何吩咐，佐伯克哉先生？”  
  
“你知道我查过这个名字的意思。”话筒传出清冷的声音一顿，“神乐卓巳这个身份你是故意的。”  
  
指腹滑动鼠标触摸板，点开越过官方权限以来电男人身份查询到的个人档案，死神面色坦然，语带调侃：“害羞了吗？母亲是退休的科研人员，父亲是内科医生，有一位画家舅舅，家庭和睦宠爱长大的神乐卓巳。”  
  
死神脸皮厚如城墙，直言道出的虚构身份在他刻意婉转扭捏的黏腻嗓音下变得难以启齿，神乐沉默半晌，开口问：“……要用多久？”  
  
光标移动，停留在高元寺达也面容尚显青涩的电子照片边。  
  
死神琥珀色的眼瞳平波如水，注视照片几秒，眨了眨眼睛划动拉条往下翻阅，出生日期细至分秒，十几余年的生活经历包括在校获得的奖章名次一一显示在内。  
  
滑到尾页，神乐给予的危险系数极低，归类为普通人行列。  
  
“半个月，我好歹需要一个假期啊，不需要公休的机器人先生。”死神单指拉开易拉罐拉环，抿口啤酒，挑眉咂舌：“哦，你发现了啊。”  
  
“高元寺达也有问题？”  
  
死神利用他的权限在上头刀尖般的底线上翩翩起舞这件事神乐已经看淡了，他就是一个冷漠又残存理智的疯子。几次交谈败在对方丰富油滑的花腔，死神完成任务的程度可称之为完美，功过相抵后，神乐不再尝试让他安分守己。  
  
一目十行看完死神正在翻阅的档案，没有发现任何疑点，神乐接过身后人递来的咖啡，任其将手放在双肩不问他意见就直接进行按摩的行为。  
  
神乐轻捏鼻梁，懒得拐弯抹角，冷声道：“我不管你休息半个月是真是假，不要给我惹事。”  
  
“是是是——”死神拖长音调敷衍应道，拆开塑料膜咬下一口包裹扎实的饭团，“与其像老妈一样管我有没有干坏事，不如查一下你的江湖医生最近背着你在搞什么。”  
  
咽下米饭，想到前阵子无意发现的事情，他啧啧感叹人无完人：“不得不说，他的技术太差了。”  
  
电话应声撂断，不带一点犹豫，干脆又利落。  
  
丝毫不管自己说出的这句话给波多野制定完好的计划带来多大的麻烦，死神只为又一次扳倒神乐而愉悦。  
  
三两口快速解决了一个饭团，塑料外膜团成团丢进垃圾篓。  
  
指尖抚摸冰冷屏幕上重新划现的蓝底照片，至下滑走，定在现居地址。  
  
两地相反，却愿意对初次见面的陌生人表露好心，死神感慨，一个单纯温柔还有点颜控的年轻人。  
  
关闭页面，轻车熟路地清除浏览痕迹。合上笔电，死神从床上翻身而下，动作无声利索，掀起床褥，撕下床架木材同色的一小块木头，拉开暗设的储藏柜，整理台面杂乱摆放的小巧工具，依次摆进里面。  
  
藏匿于其中仍是零散部件的枪械被他翻出部分，双手在空中的动作太快，残影似的，他很快组合成完整的枪支，掖进枕头底下。  
  
这是死神颁布给自己的每日任务，从不腻烦，枪是他忠实有用的好伙计，能给予他一定的安全感。  
  
清点自己好伙伴的时间总是那样美好，死神心情美妙的点了三遍，把一切恢复成普通人居住的样子，脑袋枕着底下是好伙计的枕头，舒心睡下，一夜无梦。  
  
死神被透过窗帘投射进屋的阳光唤醒，翻出手机，不出所料，满当当都是波多野的未接电话和谴责嚎叫的短信。  
  
点开最后一条短信，死神冷笑。  
  
——龙平答应我的求婚了:)  
  
恩爱狗。  
  
——哦  
  
拉黑时不时在他面前放闪光弹的波多野和神乐，死神扔下手机去浴室进行洗漱。  
  
电视上被打开，播放一个又一个广告，最终进入新闻板块，上面报道了神乐坂六丁目暗巷的三具尸体，疑似Mafia又一次内斗造成的伤亡，令人震惊的是死亡人员之中有新上任年轻组长——田中和彦。  
  
在吃食上，死神从不亏待自己。  
  
伴随这篇报道，死神手起刀落，切成片状的牛肉被倒入抹了黄油的煎锅里，热油滋啦的声音由此响起，蒜蓉、姜丝、辣椒碎与洋葱、西芹一同丢进，抖锅翻炒加入调味酱料，香气飘散至整间屋子。  
  
另只手握着筷子，死神只得单手打蛋，蛋壳磕碰煎锅边沿，手指微动，蛋壳由此往两处分开。  
  
今天有好事发生？  
  
随便买的超市鸡蛋磕开就是双蛋黄，死神眉头轻扬，筷子打散蛋液接着翻炒，最终撒了葱花，倒入过了冷水的意面搅动一番。  
  
关火清扫残余的食材残渣，死神懒得再找个餐盘盛放，直接端着煎锅放在餐桌的方形木垫上，配着一盒标榜原汁原味的橙汁享用这份早餐。  
  
下次可以试试种花家的料理。  
  
吃饱喝足，死神清洗昨夜加今早的碗筷锅盘，悠然想起曾经到港城吃过名为早茶的丰富早餐，不禁舔舔嘴唇。  
  
难得休息，死神没打算头天就宅在居住处动也不动。他换上一身轻便的休闲服，想了想，加了件衬衫当做外套。  
  
些许小巧精致的工具藏匿于身体各处，足够应付近期神乐坂因大清洗掀起的一阵混乱。  
  
没有目的地，索性沿路散步。  
  
雷雨下了整夜，直至清晨才露出太阳的光辉，随时间流走，水珠被热气蒸发，地面湿润的痕迹消逝得干干净净。  
  
路过一道小巷，死神停下脚步。  
  
“喂，你报警了？”  
  
“虐待动物，我为什么不报警！我已经拍下证据了！”  
  
“哈？你有病吧，把视频删了滚出去，我们可以当你没出现过。”  
  
“我说你一小帅哥，管这些阿猫阿狗死活干什么，滚滚滚！”  
  
“你——等等！手机还我！”  
  
巷子深处的对话没有刻意压低，死神听得一清二楚，其中一道声音清亮温软，俨然是昨夜那位在便利店相遇的年轻人。  
  
顺道还他昨晚的人情好了。  
  
思及，死神转身走进小巷。


End file.
